fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherry Blossom Festival
Cherry Blossom Festival is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, Tohru makes her first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 21) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 26) *Papa's Taco Mia HD (Rank 56) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 6) The badge "Spring Blossom" is earned when all the Cherry Blossom Festival holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked in Papa's Cupcakeria HD. The sticker "Springtime Pies" is earned when all the Cherry Blossom Festival holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked in Papa's Bakeria. The sticker "Springtime Tacos" is earned when all the Cherry Blossom Festival holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked in Papa's Taco Mia HD. The sticker "Springtime Sushi" is earned when all the Cherry Blossom Festival holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked in Papa's Sushiria. Customers bring mini paper lanterns to celebrate the holiday. From Flipline Studios Blog Hey Everyone! Papa’s Cupcakeria was the first to feature Holidays and Seasons in a Gameria. Papa’s Cupcakeria To Go brought them to the phones. As you can expect, Papa’s Cupcakeria HD will be bringing the Holidays and Seasons straight to your tablets and iPads! But it doesn’t stop there, you can expect some brand new holidays to come around like… *drum roll*… Cherry Blossom Festival! Cherryblossomfest.jpg Hey, who is that up there?? She looks familiar… Well, either way, stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Cupcakeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6392 Customers Who Like This Holiday *Austin *Cecilia *Crystal *Deano *Elle *Foodini *Hacky Zak *Kayla *Kenji *Kingsley *Koilee *Maggie *Mandi *Marty *Olivia *Peggy *Radlynn *Sasha *Sue *Tohru *Trishna *Zoe Cherry Blossom Festival Cupcake Liners *Japanese Calligraphy *Cherry Blossoms *Cherry Blossom Tree *Green and White Stripes Cherry Blossom Festival-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Botamochi Cake (Unlocked on Rank 21 with Tohru) *Wasanbon Blossom (Unlocked on Rank 21 with Tohru) *Matcha Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Konpeito (Unlocked on Rank 22 with Austin) *Uiro (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Pogos (Unlocked on Rank 23 with Zoe) Papa's Bakeria *Hakuto Jelly (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 26) *Cherry Blossom Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Sakuramochi (Unlocked with Austin on Rank 27) *Matcha Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Blossom Cookie (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 28) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Wonton Shell (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 56) *Tofu (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Beni Shoga (Unlocked with Radlynn on Rank 57) *Yum Yum Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Fried Crispy Noodles (Unlocked with Austin on Rank 58) Papa's Sushiria *Narutomaki (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 6) *Shiroi Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Sweet Sakura Sauce (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 7) *Kampachi (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Hakuto Tea (Unlocked with Austin on Rank 8) *Wakame (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cherry Blossom Festival) Trivia *The National Cherry Blossom Festival is a spring celebration in Washington, D.C., commemorating the March 27, 1912, gift of Japanese cherry trees from Mayor Yukio Ozaki of Tokyo City to the city of Washington. Mayor Ozaki donated the trees in an effort to enhance the growing friendship between the United States and Japan and also celebrate the continued close relationship between the two nations. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Cherry_Blossom_Festival http://www.nationalcherryblossomfestival.org/ *Tohru is the only customer to bring a paper fan to celebrate the holiday. *This holiday's icon is . In Sushiria the letter is a C because the B now represents BavariaFest. *In Cupcakeria To Go, Bakeria, and Taco Mia HD, it's celebrated in May. In Sushiria, it's in April. Gallery Botamochi Cake.png Konpeito.png Matcha Drizzle Cupcakeria HD.png Pogos.png Uiro.png Wasanbon Blossom.png Tofu.png Papa'sCupcakeriaHD - Frostfield during CherryBlossomFest.png Sakuramochi Bakeria.png Screenshot 2016-12-17 at 8.40.12 PM.png|Sushi Roll with all Cherry Blossom Festival Ingredients. Hakuto Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Category:Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Spring Holidays Category:Cherry Blossom Festival Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:May Holidays Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:April Holidays Category:Papa's Sushiria